The Origin Of Ghouls
by Amunet G
Summary: A young Akihiro Kanou discovers a scientist's diary while working at the CCG. The diary describes details about the origin of ghouls, and some hidden truths about the Washuu Clan. Will anyone believe him?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I didn't really research much, so it might not be too canon (or historical/scientific). Not much is known about Kanou or the ghoul's origin, so I thought, why not put them together? XD That aside, this is mostly for clearing my head so it might not be too interesting. I don't know many scientific terms or much about events from that era. You have been warned! I take fanfiction requests too, so don't forget to message me. Don't forget to review, I don't know if I should even finish this (this is just out of a whim, it also might be a little short). If anyone is wondering why I haven't updated for Tokyo Ghoul: Lith, it's because I'm not sure how to advance the story. It should be out by the latest next week (sorry).

 **=o=**

"Congratulations. You did well." said Kanou's teacher . He handed the graduate his certificate and diploma, before calling the next student. Finally, Kanou was out of university. He had graduated with a degree in medicine.

"Great job! I knew you could do it!" yelled Washuu as he went to hug his friend. Wash was a prominent member of the Washuu Clan, as well as one of Kanou's best friends.

As they walked towards Washuu's car, they began to chat about their plans for the future. "Will you be taking over the CCG after your father steps down?"

"I'm not really sure. Just between you and me, I don't really agree with the way my grandfather runs things. I think he's not telling us something." responded Washu as he began to drive towards Kanou's apartment.

After a few minutes of silence, Washuu began to talk again. "Kanou, just give me a second. I need to buy something at the corner store."

"Sure. I'll wait here." replied Kanou as he examined his diploma. It was almost hard to believe that it had already been about five years since he had begun to study medicine.

Five years ago, he had promised himself that no matter what, he was going to make a difference in the world. His goal was to find out how to free the world of ghouls, and set humanity on the right path.

"Sorry about that. Ready to go?"

 **=o=**

A few months into Kanou's career, he was offered a job as a scientist at the CCG. Kano gad gained a good reputation as a knowledgeable scientist with a lot of capabilities.

"Welcome to the team, !" said a plump man with a long, white lab coat.

As time passed, Kanou learned that the CCG was a very untrustworthy sister. Especially when he accidentally came across a classified document in their vast library of records, books and documents.

The book he had come across appeared to be very old, as it was tattered and in rough conditions. It was more like someone's diary, as each section had different dates and explained part of the life of a prominent scientist.

As Kanou scanned through the pages, he discovered that this was what he was looking for. Interested, he decided to read it from the very beginning

 **=o=**

 **Thursday, March 1648**

Today, we received a new shipment. It contains exotic flora and fauna from the Americas. They are truly an incredible scientific discovery. I hope we can learn many things from them.

 **=o=**

 **Monday, March 1648**

After analyzing a new species of primates*, we discovered what appeared to be a new parasite. So far, the infected monkeys have shown no sign of hunger in many days. They seem to dislike any type of food we give them. The only flora they seem to like are coffee beans. We have never seen this type of behaviour in any species of their order.

 **=o=**

 **Wednesday, March 1648**

They seem to have abnormal behaviour. Some of the monkeys are showing strange symptoms. Instead of having a brown pupil, they seem to have bright red ones. To add to the symptoms, the sclera* have turned black. For some reason, these symptoms can appear and disappear in a matter of seconds.

There may be a possibility that they can control it. It seems to appear more often when they are distressed, angry, or attempting to look more intimidating.

 **=o=**

 **Sunday, March 1648**

This is the strangest species of monkey we have ever discovered. Today, my coworker accidentally angered one. Its eyes turned a different colour (as previously mentioned) and strange new "limbs" began to appear. Since they are not like regular limbs, we've decided to name them kagunes.

The coworker is currently under observation in a secluded area of the lab. He seemed to be lacking protection during the attack. There may be a possibility that the parasite could transfer to humans. Although unlikely, it would be safer to examine him.

 **=o=**

 **Tuesday, March 1648**

The coworker seems to have the parasite now. He appears to have the same symptoms as the monkeys we have been examining. We currently don't have a cure.

 **=o=**

 **Friday, March 1648**

We don't seem to be learning anything new about the parasite. The monkeys seem to be showing signs of hunger, even though they don't accept the food we give them. Currently, we are feeding them coffee beans. They seem to really like it.

 **=o=**

 **Saturday, April 1648**

The infected coworker is still under observation. For safety reasons, no one is allowed to enter the area he is in. We attempted to feed him a variety of foods that he usually eats, but for some reason he can't help but vomit. We are currently feeding him coffee beans.

The monkeys are becoming more aggressive. We have decided to place them in cages to ensure nobody gets infected.

 **=o=**

 **Monday, April 1648**

The parasite seems to travel without needing the host to come into contact with the human/monkey. More workers have been infected with the parasites. A few scientists have too. They are all being kept in the same, secluded place. We are also feeding them coffee beans.

 **=o=**

 **Sunday, April 1648**

The first person to have been infected seems have a mental disorder. They have gone absolutely mad, and is attacking anyone that he can find. We attempted to detain him by force, but our weapons don't seem to have any affect on him. He has a "kagune", and is using it to fight back. There has been one casualty. It was one of the people that had caught the parasite.

He began to cannibalize the corpse before turning back to his normal mental state. He has no memory of this, but is absolutely terrified of the fact that he ate a human. His hunger has dwindled. It seems as though he can go a month without eating anything but coffee beans before he goes hungry. Unfortunately, the higher ups have decided to exterminate the humans that have caught the parasite. They have been unsuccessful.

The only thing that appears to be able to hurt them is a kagune.

 **=o=**

 **Friday, April 1648**

People with the parasite seem to have superhuman abilities such as: strength, speed, durability, sight, smell and leaps. The monkeys have begun to cannibalize each other. They are growing more restless.

 **=o=**

 **Saturday, April 1648**

The lab has been abandoned. Further detail in the next few entries. We are in a state of emergency.

 **=o=**

Definitions:

primates: Any member of the group of animals that includes human beings, apes, and monkeys

sclera: The white outer layer of the eyeball.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kanou?" asked a voice. "Kanou? Are you there?"

"What?" Kanou looked up to see his friend Washuu.

"What are you reading?" asked Washuu with a curious tone in his voice. He sat beside Kanou to get a closer look.

"People with the parasite…superhuman…sight…smell…cannibalize…restless…? What is this?" asked Washuu nervously as he continued to scan the pages.

" **May 1748:** I'm not even sure what day it is anymore. The epidemic has spread across the globe. Scientists are desperately trying to find a cure.

 **July 1748:** I think I've caught the parasite! I despise the taste of food I used to eat, human corpses smell delicious and I'm slowly going crazy. I need to hide in order to stay away from-

 **July 1748:** I've been caught by the king's soldiers. I'm being relocated to a small city in Europe." read Washuu loudly. "Could this be the o _rigin of ghouls_?

"It seems so. I need to carefully analyze it. If this really is just a parasite, then there must be a cure!" said Kanou excitedly.

"Where did you find this diary?"

"In the section over there." said Kanou, pointing at a small passage. On a small sign above it, it read: **Restricted Section**.

"You're not allowed to go there." mumbled Washuu as he broke out into a cold sweat. He appeared to be trembling in shock. Or was it in fear? "Grandfather once told me…no one can go there…it's forbidden…"

"Why would this be forbidden? This could be a scientific breakthrough! We could solve the problem with ghouls!" explain Kanou. Why would he hide it? Was there something in those books that was dangerous? What if he asked the director? Could he have an answer?

* * *

"You called, your honour?" asked Kanou as he bowed before the head's presence. He wasn't sure how he should react to the situation. Deep down, he knew it probably wasn't good.

"I presume you are ?" said the head as he analyzed the man before him. He seemed to be very nervous, but that was normal. After all, he rarely called for people apart from important investigators.

"Y-yes sir." stuttered Kanou as he stood up straight and saluted him.

He found that very amusing. Maybe the doctor wasn't as bad as he thought? He could just let Kanou off with a warning. "Have you recently found anything interesting?"

"Not really." Kanou said quickly. Suspiciously quickly. The head raised a bushy eyebrow at Kanou. "Well, I accidentally stumbled across a diary the other day…" confessed Kanou, remembering that the head could probably tell if he was lying or not.

"Oh?" mumbled the head in surprise as he scratched his long beard. He hadn't expected him to be so straightforward. This could make a situation easier.

"Did you know there was a diary on the origin of ghouls?" said Kanou carefully, trying to guess what the head was thinking. He had a blank expression on his face which made it hard to tell if he already knew or if he was trustworthy. "I was thinking that if I could get permission from a superior or even you, we could investigate thoroughly and possibly even find a cure. Or at least a more effective countermeasure." continued Kanou.

"Of course I knew we had a diary like that. It has been passed down for generations." explained the head before turning serious. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and he took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before continuing, "We have already analyzed it and have found no such evidence leading us to believe that it is virtually useless."

Kanou opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Was that it? Did it really not say anything that they didn't already know? Kano had a feeling the head was hiding something in that diary. Why would it be in the restricted section if it didn't have any important information? Why was he convincing Kanou not to search any further?

"Well, you may go back now." said Washuu, waving Kanou away. As Kanou turned to leave, he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of all, it couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"Good evening, Kanou-kun." said a security guard. Kano quickly mumbled a reply before entering the library. Kano made his way across the room, scanning the massive sections. He clutched the folders under his arm tightly as he looked for the restricted section.

A few minutes later, Kanou stopped in front of a large bookcase that held important documents. He began to look in the corner that Kanou had left the diary when he noticed it was missing. Was someone trying to prevent him from reading it?

Panic washed over Kanou as he worried that he may never be able to finish reading the diary. Was this how it was supposed to end? No. Kanou wouldn't give up on humanity so easily. He continued to look for the diary until he could barely concentrate anymore.

Calling it a day, Kanou turned towards the exit. As he was about to leave, he noticed that the guards had already switched for the night shift. "G'night."

The guard only grunted back in response. Kano walked out of the building and headed for his apartment. Luckily, it was nearby, possibly even minutes away if he just walked. Although he began to cross busy roads, he barely payed any attention to the vehicles passing by. He stopped at a red light and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Kano planned to investigate more on the origin of ghouls when he got home. Maybe he had a book that at the very least referenced what he was researching?

As the light turned green, he rapidly crossed the paved road.

* * *

After weeks of tiring research and investigation, Kanou was unable to discover anything new. Why was that diary being hidden?

"I think you should just give up." said one of the scientists that worked with Kanou. Kanou looked up with a tired expression. What good was this doing anyways? He hadn't found anything in weeks. Should he follow his coworker's suggestion?

"That sounds like a good idea…" admitted Kanou as he shut the giant textbook in his hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know, it took me long enough to update (and it wasn't even a long or interesting chapter). Just bear with me... I'll try to do better and update more often soon. School is ending soon (but not soon enough) so I should be able to write more. I've also been a bit caught up reading manga (and fanfictions) and watching anime.


End file.
